The increase of traffic in cellular communication systems the last few years very much relates to mobile internet and mobile broadband. The traffic increase in turn makes it important to optimize the capacity and performance in the cellular network. Therefore a throughput and connection robustness has increased in importance also for transceivers of the cellular network, since optimized radio performance will not only be a benefit for the end user but also for the operator which by better transceiver performance can improve the spectral efficiency and hence also the capacity in the network.
Cellular communication systems like HSPA and LTE is and will be deployed by hundreds of operators all over the world, all operating in different radio environments. From a terminal point of view, a transceiver parameter settings, like selectivity filter coefficients, Radio Resource Management filter parameters, etc, optimized for, say operator A, will typically not optimize the performance for operator B, or even for operator A in another region/country or geographical position. WO 2010/062630 discloses an approach for acquiring information of a suitable Radio Access Technology (RAT) to use for a certain position, and information on certain settings specific for the advised RAT. A typical traditional solution is to use parameter settings that are a trade off, implying good but not optimized performance for most scenarios. Updates of parameter settings are then typically made only on event basis, for instance when a certain problem have occurred in a certain area for a certain operator. Then a retuning of parameters are made, which may solve/optimise the performance for that specific area/operator. However this typically will worsen the performance in another area.
Therefore there is a need for an approach for optimised radio performance regardless of operator and/or geographical position.